


Missing You

by cazmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One soul waits in the after life for his beloved to arrive, so he can introduce him to two special people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Looking around the room for him my eyes fall on the huge group of people gathered around something. They part ever so slightly and I notice that a few are crying.

He's in the centre looking so peaceful, fragile but still peaceful, dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo, surrounded by pale flowers.

Someone is speaking but the words that are being said aren't really going into my mind. The only thing I can concentrate on is Him.

His once blonde hair now gray with age stands out against the dark red satin - no it's silk, always the best for him - behind him.

"Harry?"

I turn around and see a young and beautiful blond coming towards me, the lights of the elegant room reflecting in his grey eyes.

He looks scared, so did I when I first arrived here.

"Harry, I'm confused. Where am I? How did I get here? Actually, how did you get here?" he asks, his voice sounding slightly panicky and shaking slightly.

Silently I take his hand in mine and lead him through the crowd, some of whom have taken their seats.

He gasps when he sees four familiar faces and all of them have tears streaming down their cheeks. "Why are they crying?" he asked cautiously.

I take a deep breath, even though it does me no good. After all being dead meant you didn't have to worry about things like breathing.

"Look, Draco," I whispered, pointing towards the front of the room, and the flowers.

"It's a funeral," he stated, as if it meant nothing to him. "Whose funeral is it? Do I know them? This is the strangest dream I have ever had."

"Listen to the sermon Draco," I said, gripping his hand tighter.

He nodded and turned his attention to the young woman who was stood on the platform, the tears were still pouring down her cheeks as she tried to get through the eulogy.

"I don't know whether there is an after life or not, but I have to believe that my father, wherever he is, is happy. He has lived the past fifteen years without the one person who he loved more than anything in the world. Hopefully now they can finally be together after so many years apart. Goodbye daddy," she added, placing a single white rose on top of the coffin. "We love and miss you. Tell dad we love him too."

I looked over at Draco and saw he was sat there with tears running down his face also. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. It was a bit of a stupid question I know.

"The funeral," he started to say softly. "It's mine isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, but I still felt compelled to answer.

"Yes."

He took a great shuddering breath in, "Please tell me I'm going to wake up and that this is all going to turn out to be some horrible nightmare?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't. This is really happening. I know it's horrible, trust me I know. I had to sit through the love of my life crying his heart and soul out at my funeral, knowing that I couldn't do anything to ease the pain."

I sighed, "My father tried to help me see reason. Tried to make me see that my death had happened for a reason, as everything does. But I was too upset and distraught over leaving my husband and children that his efforts wouldn't work. I wanted to say goodbye to you so badly. But I was told that I couldn't.

"One night after the attack, I'm not sure how long it was, time moved differently here, I snuck away from the other spirits, and concentrated my energy on becoming visible to you. I didn't manage it at first but after a couple of attempts I managed to make you see me, so that I could say goodbye properly. I got in a lot of trouble after that night, I wasn't supposed to let you see me, I had to let you move on with your life, but it was worth it. I couldn't rest peacefully knowing that I never got to say goodbye to you properly."

"You weren't supposed to come and see me? But you still managed to? Does that mean that I can say go-?"

I shook my head, cutting off what he was about to say. "I'm sorry, no you can't. They've changed the rules, if you died an unnatural death it is possible to say a final farewell to one person, but if they died of natural causes, then there is nothing they can do."

Draco sighed and wiped him hand across his cheek, "Figures," he muttered. I smiled and put my arm around him; glad he seemed back to his normal self. "Have you really been watching over us? Like you promised."

"Of course I have, silly," I said softly. "I have been watching you for the past fifteen years."

"So you know all about what's happened then?" I nodded. "Including the birth of your grandchildren?" Again I nodded. "What are their names?" he said, clearly testing me to see whether I was lying.

"Phoebe and Jason's daughter is called Emily and she's nine. And Alex and Amelia had twins, a boy and a girl, called Harry, after his grandfather, and Narcissa, after his great-grandmother, they're both seven. Now do you believe me?"

Draco chuckled, and kissed me on the lips, "I'm so glad you got to see them, in a sense. That has been Phoebe and Alex's biggest regret ever," he confided in me. "That, their father never got to see his grandchildren."

"Ah, but technically I did though, didn't I?" I said, cuddling him tighter, and watching as the last of the congregation dispersed, leaving nine people in the room (not including us).

"Yeah, you did. I'm glad I know that now."

We both smiled at each other and sat in silence as my almost inconsolable eldest daughter Phoebe was comforted by her husband, Jason, who tried to maintain a calm façade, but I could see the trails of tears on his cheeks, just like those on the face of his wife and daughter.

After a while the scene in front of us played out, and Phoebe; Jason; Emily; Alex; Amelia; Harry; Narcissa; Andy; his boyfriend, Paul, and Hannah, all slowly disappeared into a bright light.

"I know it's hard, love," I said, standing up from the chair which disappeared straight away. "But have you accepted it yet? I don't want to rush you, it's just I've waited forty years to introduce you to someone."

He looked surprised at first but then he nodded his head, "I think I have. Just let me get it straight, I'm dead? And I can't say goodbye to my children because I died of natural, not un-natural causes?" I nodded. "And this isn't a dream?" I shook my head. "Ok, I've accepted it," he declared. I grinned and kissed him passionately on the lips, "Welcome home," I whispered, just as a loud voice called us over.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, even after all this time he could still be annoying. "Draco, you've already met Sirius Black. Now I'd like you to meet two special people. Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Draco Potter, my husband."


End file.
